


I Desire You

by akatsukigothiccat



Series: Danganronpa - Loving Desire [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Despair, On Jabberwock Island, Regained all past memories, Takes place after dr3, they're cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akatsukigothiccat/pseuds/akatsukigothiccat
Summary: Hajime can't stop thinking about his past risqué rendezvous with Nagito as neither of themhave ever brought it up. The former Lucky Student shows up at just the right moment, makingHajime make the decision to finally confront him about their past relationship.----------------------------------------------------------------------------If you don't like explicit works it's not fully necessary to read the previous fic.This can honestly be a stand-alone piece, but it still references my original idearegarding Izuru and Nagito's relationship. So if you'd like to read the other first, feel free!





	I Desire You

Everything was finally over. Future Foundation was safe and the world could finally start rebuilding itself. Though, it was bittersweet as the remaining remnants could no longer be apart of the “normal world.” They could only reside within their own ranks on Jabberwock Island. Luckily, it wasn’t too awful since they all had each other and had thrown their past despair behind them. For the sake of the world’s hope, it was worth it either way.

One of those remnants was Hajime Hinata, formerly known as Izuru Kamukura. He was the one responsible for waking up the others, one-by-one. Despite not being in their class originally, he’d grown so very close to everyone and had a major role in saving their lives...with help from several others along the way, of course. However...there was still one thing bothering him. Something he never had the chance...or will really, to talk over with the one person involved...

Hajime couldn’t help but sigh as he sat on the beach, leaning against a lonely palm tree. “Maybe...he forgot about it…” Usually, he’d have no issue with bringing up most subjects, but since this one was more… _risqué_ he couldn’t do it nearly as easily. Just thinking about it made him embarrassed, it played in his mind like a movie...the times he had willingly let Servant—no Nagito, completely do whatever he wanted...all to satiate his own _interest._

To be fair, he wasn’t “himself” at the time, which is why it felt even more surreal. In the past, Izuru Kamukura had tempted Nagito to...well... _have sex with him_...and it wasn’t just a one time thing. It had happened multiple times while they were an active part of the Despairs, mostly due to his own asking for it. Hajime sighed, maybe it was just meaningless pleasure between both of them….but even so…he didn’t know how to feel about it. For some reason he was conflicted.

His thoughts were cut short from a familiar voice calling out to him. Hajime turned, seeing a man walking over, a smile on his face. “Ahaha, so that’s where you were Hajime!” Nagito smiled, deciding to sit down beside the spiky-haired male. “I was wondering where you went off to after you finished dinner.” 

“Ah...yeah, sorry about that. I just..wanted to look at the sunset and think, I guess.” He smiled a bit, it was nice how Nagito seemed to always make sure he was alright. 

The other made a sound of acknowledgement, looking at the sunset as well. ”I see, you don’t mind if I join you, do you? Unless it’s one of those times where you’d like to be alone, of course.” 

“No, go ahead.” Considering what he had been thinking about, perhaps it was a bad time. However, the bane of his thoughts had shown up and they were alone...perhaps this was a sign somehow? It made him nervous, but if he never mentions his thoughts, they won’t ever disappear. After some silent debating, he finally spoke up. 

“Hey...Nagito...I’ve..actually been meaning to talk to you about something…” Hajime shifted his body to where he was no longer laying back against the palm tree, but facing the other male instead. 

With the sudden serious tone, Nagito perked up a bit, giving all his attention to the brunette. “What do you mean, Hajime?” Honestly, the quick change in atmosphere made him a bit anxious, but not as anxious as the one beside him. 

“Well...I...um...how do I put this…” He couldn’t help as he stumbled over words in his head, he should have thought this through more thoroughly before getting his attention! “It’s...about our past….”

“...Past? Oh, you mean Hope’s Peak? The Neo-Program?” Nagito questioned, tilting his head slightly. 

Hajime shook his head lightly. “No...it’s our...uh…” He couldn’t help as his emotions overtook him and a flush appeared across his cheeks. “I don’t know if you remember or not...but...the time you...showed me—I mean...Izuru...what...desire was...and uh...the times after that-“ The last bit was hard to get out, oh god, this was completely embarrassing.

A small silence ensued between the two of them before a soft “oh” was uttered by Nagito. “I…” He didn’t know if he should attempt to lie or not...but what good would that do? “...do remember those times, yes. I didn’t realize you remembered that portion of our interactions to be honest.” 

“Well...Izuru and I are one so...of course I do…” He mumbled, he hadn’t realized he’d looked off from Nagito in embarrassment, so he slowly gazed back up. “I just never brought it up for...obvious reasons.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. 

“Then...why now? It is the past after all.” Nagito suddenly spoke bluntly, looking off from Hajime.

That simple question struck Hajime harder than it should have. _Why was he compelled to bring it up? Why did it bother him in the first place?_ “That’s...a good question…”

An almost annoyed sounding sigh escaped the the taller’s lips at the response. “You shouldn’t worry about it then. It means nothing now.” 

Hajime blinked, he felt a bit of a sting from the other’s words...had he upset him? “Maybe you’re right, but…” The brunette paused. “I...can’t help but think about it. I can’t figure out why either. That’s why I brought it up in the first place.” He ran his fingers through his hair in thought. “I...honestly think...Izuru felt more for you—or Servant...more than just a “distraction”...” 

“I wouldn’t know either way...he never completely understood emotions I believe. But I will say...the me..” The fluffy-haired male paused before he misspoke. “... _back then_ was completely in love with him and everything he represented.” 

For some reason, Hajime felt his heart skip a beat from the confession. “A-Ah...I see…” He scratched his cheek with a finger, why did he feel flustered from that? “That’s why I think...he chose Servant...because he knew about that, even if he didn’t realize what it was exactly. You know...he never asked anyone else to...do that kind of thing with him. Just Servant.” He thought for a few moments. “Which is why I say he saw the past you as more than just a distraction...since he started to “desire” Servant after the fact too...like just seeing him in general and stuff….not just for...you know.”

Nagito’s eyes widened, flushing slightly. “Is that...true…? I never knew...” He trailed off before looking at Hajime. “But...you are also Izuru partly, right? So if that’s the case…” The male couldn’t help himself as he leaned a bit closer to the brunette. “I’d rather know...what you think of me...right now...in the present. Is that alright, Hajime?”

He blinked several times. “Huh, now?” He swallowed, looking off. “I mean...I enjoy your company...so I like being around you...talking to you…..and I appreciate how you try to include me in things….plus you’ve matured your thinking a lot, compared to where you were before at least…and uh....your presence gives me a sorta...calming vibe...er...” He was starting to feel self-conscious from the embarrassing declaration. “A-Anyway, what about you? I mean, since you asked me.”

“What I think about you…?” Nagito straightened up, turning himself so they were now facing each other. “Is that...really okay for me to say? I’ve...always wanted to tell you but…” He trailed off. “Well...since I now know….your luck beats my bad luck......it wouldn’t hurt...” He mumbled to himself, before looking at Hajime, suddenly serious. “...are you sure you want to know? I...don’t want you to hate me.”

“H...Hate…? Of course I wouldn’t hate you!” He laughed before holding Nagito’s wrist in a comforting manner. “Even if you had the worst opinion of me...I couldn’t do such a thing. You should know that.” He smiled a genuine, bright smile, causing the other to just stare and admire for a few seconds. 

“You...You’re really….too kind…” The white-haired man sighed, slowly meeting Hajime’s eyes once again. “If you really want to know...I’ve….always, always felt something for you. When I first saw you as Izuru at Hope’s Peak, when my mind was brainwashed into despair as Servant, and in the Neo-program, even when my mind was wiped of all traces of you...even when I learned that you had no talent...my heart still called...so much that I was forced to ignore it in the end. My feelings never changed...I was naturally _attracted _...” Nagito took the hand that was holding his wrist, tangling their fingers together. “And even now...that still hasn’t changed..in fact it’s grown even stronger. Every side of you...everything I know about you...I’m in love with it all...I….I love you, Hajime.”__

____

____

Hajime was completely shocked by the confession. “N-Nagito...I…” He covered his red face with his free hand, still trying to absorb what was just unloaded onto him. _Nagito loved him? He loved **all** of him…?_ The butterflies and happiness he felt...this weird feeling.... “I’m...u-uh….I don’t know what to...say…”

Nagito leaned in a little more as he held Hinata’s hand tighter. “Then, tell me this...does my...attraction towards you...make you feel disgusted?” Nagito’s tone made Hajme hastily meet his eyes once more, _when did he get so close?_

“No….not disgusted. I just feel….shocked, but above all...it...um...makes me sorta...light inside? Er—um...what I mean is...is that it definitely doesn’t feel bad...” Hajime felt like he was going to die from embarrassment, this whole thing had completely caught him off guard. But the face Nagito made at that statement made it worth it, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen him smile so... _brightly_ before. It was a smile of pure joy.

“Light? Not bad...? Then...does that mean….good? It makes you feel good?” He could feel his anxious heart warm up to a gentle happiness. “H-Hajime...is this a dream? I don’t...I don’t think this is reality…” As he spoke, he touched the brunette’s shoulder with his metallic freehand, trying to see if it was solid, before running it down his arm to make sure. “Ah...this is….” He cut himself off before throwing himself onto the other, wrapping him in a warm hug. 

“Ah! Nagito!” Hajime gasped before plopping backwards onto the sand from the sudden weight of the former ultimate lucky student. “It’s real…I promise…” He brought his arms around Nagito to hug him back, a small laugh escaping. This felt...so sweet and kind...and just _right,_ it was unexplainable.

“It is...It is, isn’t it? Even though...this type of thing...seemed almost impossible for someone like me…it’s amazing that this isn’t some vivid fantasy of mine...” The fluffy-haired male slowly lifted himself off of Hajime, now hovering over him. “Hey….may I….kiss you?” Despite it being a question, it sounded more like a plea instead.

This position with his back against the sand and Nagito over him made his heart beat faster. “K...Kiss…?” Hajime turned almost scarlet. “I...I mean...I guess…. I...wouldn’t mind…” The look Nagito was giving him didn’t help his embarrassment, he was completely focused on him, like he was the most precious thing on the planet. 

Nagito nodded, this was something not even Servant and Izuru in the past had done... “As long as it’s okay with you…” _He would finally get to kiss the person he was in love with for so long._ “Thank you…Hajime…” Before the brunette could respond, pale lips covered his own in a warm, gentle kiss. After several moments Nagito pulled away, looking into half-mast heterochromatic eyes. “...Beautiful…” He softly murmured as he went in for another kiss.

Hajime couldn’t help but accept the second kiss, which was followed by a third, fourth, and so on. Each was as slow and sweet as the last. _It was almost like Nagito was trying to catch up from all the times they could, or should, have kissed back then._ As they kissed, Nagito slowly took Hajime’s hand from around him and brought it to his chest, revealing how fast his heart was beating. Almost shyly, the brunette did the same to the hand that was cupping his face, showing his heart was beating just as fast. He felt a small smile slip into their current kiss before he pulled away.

“Ah...yours too...I’m glad…” He brought Hajime’s hand to his lips, kissing his palm before turning it over and kissing every knuckle. “So very glad…” 

The brunette couldn’t control himself as he slowly reached up and brushed Nagito’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “You’re...beautiful too.” He leaned up and gave the white-haired male a small peck on the corner of his mouth. “Don’t forget that…”

“H-Hajime….” His cheeks reddened, but he still smiled lightly. “Really...I might get a bit riled up at this rate.” He laughed as he got off the other, suddenly scooping him up his arms. “I’ll bring you back to your cottage!”

“U-UWAH!” The spiky-haired male clung onto Nagito’s neck as he was picked up. “M-My cottage? Why? Also, like this?” Going to his cottage was one thing, but being carried there “princess-style” where everyone could possibly see was another. 

“Ahhh...because I got you covered with sand from my excitement. You probably need to wash off and change because of that...” He started to walk off the beach, going in the direction where everyone’s homes were. “And I don’t mind carrying you, you don’t have to even worry about walking when I’m around honestly.” 

As Nagito laughed, Hajime couldn’t help but think that this was planned somehow. He looked way too pleased….then again it could just be him innocently showing his carefree happiness. “Yeah, but I can still walk...you don’t have to carry me there…” 

“I know I don’t have to, but…” As he spoke, the hand supporting his back ran down his side slightly, enough to make Hajime tense a bit. “...since we’re _together now,_ I want to do it. But if you really don’t like it then—“

 _Together...huh? He had no reason to fight against that statement._ “Y-Yeah, yeah okay. Just….Just do what you want.” The brunette bashfully looked off to the side.

Nagito was practically gleaming now. “Do...whatever I want? Ah, that’s kind of a dangerous statement to say when it comes to you, Hajime.” The way that was spoken so matter-of-factly, it was obvious what Nagito was trying to imply. 

“Well...as long as...it’s you I..I don’t care what you do.” Color was starting to bloom on his ears. “Plus, I like you a lot...and uh...Izuru does too so...it doesn’t matter.” 

“I...I see…” A few moments of silence ensued before Nagito spoke once more. “You’re really something, Hajime.” He nuzzled his hair as they walked on a wooden bridge, finally stopping at Hajime’s cottage. “If you really don’t mind then...I’ll do my best...but after you get rid of all the excess sand. I can help if you like.” 

Hajime smiled, it was a shy smile, but it still had no hesitation. “Sure, I...look forward to it.”

And with that, they disappeared into the cottage, shutting the door behind them.


End file.
